


Birthday

by newt_scamander



Series: Ferrejoltaire Twins [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First birthday, antony is grantaire's and abrielle is combeferre, femjolras, started because of an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the twins' first birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my Enjolras and I started roleplaying this about a year ago. It started as basic fem!Enjolras with ferrejoltaire. And then my Enjolras proposed the idea of Enjolras getting pregnant with Grantaire's baby and we wrote that. Then we time skipped to Enjolras' first ultrasound and turns out she's actually pregnant with twins- both Combeferre and Grantaire are the daddy's. 
> 
> Wrote this last night for my Enjolras.

It had been a year. 

A year. 

It was bewildering to Grantaire, unbelievable to Combeferre and simply heart breaking to Enjolras. She'd watched her babies grow from tiny heartbeats in her womb to walking, talking, intelligent little darlings. Abrielle, so like her Papa, had rosy cheeks and big brown eyes. Her hair curled around her ears and her mouth was always forming a questions, even simple ones. 

Antony, a more timid and shy version of his Daddy, was just as handsome as Grantaire. His green eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun and his words were calculated. He cried more than Abrielle but was more easily soothed- often only a tender touch or a swift kiss could calm him. 

Enjolras dressed her children for the occasion- Abrielle in light blue and Antony in dark green- and made them breakfast while Combeferre and Enjolras decorated the small yard outside Grantaire's cottage. 

"Mama," Abrielle started, setting her cup down. 

"Yes lovely?" Enjolras answered, setting her coffee cup beside Abrielle's. 

"Papa's... Gone? Work?" Her sentences weren't always cohesive but then she was only a year old. 

"No dear. Papa and Daddy are out in the yard- putting up decorations." 

"Party." Antony supplied, crumbling his toast in his hand. 

"That's right. Don't get crumbs on your shirt Antony. Today's very special. And not only because the capitalist economy we live in dictates so." Enjolras stood up and walked over to her babies- so mature and intelligent and so beautiful. The mixture of their parents. "My darlings- today is your birthday. It's been a year since you were born and you are so so important to Papa and Daddy and Mama." 

Abrielle blushed a bit. "Mama." She leaned forward in her seat and smushed her face against Enjolras, making a kissing noise. 

Antony giggled and did the same, over and over until Enjolras had orange juice on her night shirt and toast crumbs in her hair. Then she had them leave the table in favor of going outside. They babbled as they left and she watched them until they made it to their fathers. Grantaire picked Antony up and spun him around while Combeferre kissed Abrielle's head. Enjolras smiled fondly, leaving for the bathroom. 

She had a beautiful family.


End file.
